Tranquil Beasts
by Star Delta
Summary: He was a normal Ordon goat herder, resting from a hard days work, when she appeared on deaths doorstep...
1. Ordon Village: TranquilityTwilight

Chapter one: Ordon Village; Tranquility Before the Twilight

A seventeen year old male sat at his favourite to relax, his favourite place to get away from his duties in the village and the children who idolized him. Nearby his horse grazed on the lush grass that always grew near the spring. Link was a tall young man living a peaceful life as a goat herder and wrangler. He had blue eyes that shone with cheerfulness and truthfulness, and a tiny hint of mischief. His hair was a dark blonde, short cut with long side locks and side swept bangs. He was taller than most of the villagers, with the exception of Fado, one of his childhood friends, and Mayor Bo. One feature that stood out most was his ears, though most of the villagers' ears were rounded, his were long and pointed.

"You aren't originally from Ordon, Link." Rusl, a brotherly figure and the village leader, had told him. "I remember my father talking to a strange figure when I first saw you. The figure left you behind, and my father told me that your parents had been attacked by stalhounds while they were traveling. You are a Hylian."

It hadn't really bugged him that he wasn't Ordonian. The residents of Ordon treated him just the same.

Epona, his horse, neighed and snorted in discomfort. She became restless quickly. Link stood from his seat and walked over to soothe her. "Hush, Epona. What is it? Is there something stuck in your hoof?" As he bent down to check her hooves, he noticed a dark spot bobbing up and down in the Ordon Spring. He stood up and walked to the water's edge attempting to get a closer look at the object.

It was a human! Taking off the top layers of his clothing, he ran into the water towards the figure. The human was face down, and he turned it over to find a woman's face. Her skin was pale, and her lips blue. Link bent his head, to see if she was breathing. It was very faint. Gathering her in his arms, he hurried to the shore and quickly wrapped her in the dry clothes he left behind. Mounting Epona, he took off at a canter towards Ordon.

"Rusl! Uli!" He shouted as he entered the village. They were in front of their house with their son Colin.

"Link?" Rusl questioned. "What's wrong, what has happened?"

"Oh my goodness! Is that a girl?" Uli, Rusl's wife, exclaimed as she caught sight of the dying woman in his arms.

Link smoothly dismounted with the woman. "She was in Ordon Spring, I don't know how long she was in the water for though."

"Hurry up and bring her in, there is a fire already going, so it will warm her up. I'll give you some Rupees to get some red potion." The pregnant woman snapped into action. "Put her on the couch here, Link. Now," She dug into her wallet. "Before you go to Sera's store, get into some dry clothes alright, we don't need you getting sick as well."

* * *

Her name was Kagome. Her name was Kagome. Her name was Kagome. She didn't know anything else. She knew there was a bitter taste on her tongue. She knew it was warm, and dry. She knew there was a muffled noise nearby. But why didn't she know anything else?

She slowly opened her eyes to a dimly lit room, and stunned faces. A pregnant woman sat on her left side, and two men stood near her feet. All were staring at her. The woman's lips moved, but Kagome heard nothing but muffles. A hand touched her forehead. She struggled to get up, and one of the men hurried to help her. He spoke as well, but once again she heard nothing but muffles. Why couldn't she hear?

…_lift your ears…_ a whisper floated across her mind. Her ears? As she thought this, there was a movement on her head, and the occupants of the room started.

The woman next to her giggled a little bit once the shock had worn away. "So there they were; we were worried that you had been born with no ears." Kagome looked at her as she reached up to touch her ears. "So strange…"

"Why…" Kagome asked quietly. "Why is it strange?"

The woman looked at her. "Well, most people have rounded ears in this village, with the exception of Link here." She motioned for one of the men to come forward. "Link is a Hylian, and they have pointed ears, but that is about it."

"Oh…"

The man that had stepped forward, with the pointed ears, spoke. "What's your name?"

"Kagome…Who are you, and where am I?"

The pregnant woman spoke again. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Kagome. My name is Uli, this here is Link, he is the one who found you near death and brought you here, and the man over there is my husband Rusl. You are in Ordon village."

Rusl spoke for the first time. "Where are you from, Kagome?"

Her eyes widened as he waited for an answer. "I…I d-don't…know…" She finished in an almost inaudible whisper. "I don't know anything but my name…"

Uli rubbed her back. "That's alright, Kagome. We'll help you out. You are welcome to stay in Ordon as long as you want." Her eyes shone as Kagome smiled. "You should sleep a little more to regain your strength."

Kagome nodded and lay back. She whispered a small 'thank-you' before closing her eyes and falling back asleep.

* * *

"Have you any idea of what she is?" Link asked Rusl. "You've traveled all over Hyrule, surely you've seen humans like her."

Rusl shook his head as he looked back to his house, where Uli and Colin were watching the woman. "I'm not sure, Link. I don't think she is human, more like a creature like the Zora's. She could have come from another country as well. Hyrule is just a small part of the world, so we never know." He stopped and crossed his arms in thought. "It is highly likely that, like the Zora's, her people had to adapt to the conditions. Although, how could adaptations apply to canines?"

Link looked at Rusl. "Canines? What are you talking about?"

They began to walk again, towards the large pond at the edge of the village. "Those ears of hers were of a canine, not to mention her tail." Link looked confused. "Link, you saved the girl, and you didn't notice she had a tail? You, my brother, need to be more observant. Anyways, I'd bet she has extended teeth as well, I couldn't tell."

Link was silent. How did she end up in the Spring then? And how come he didn't notice her when he first arrived there?

"Hey, Link!" the voice of his childhood friend, Fado, came from behind him.

"Fado, what is it?"

Fado stopped in front of Link and Rusl, breathing heavily. "Sorry to bother you Link, but the goats are actin' real skittish lately. Could you come help me herd them into the barn?"

Link and Rusl shared a look. They both knew Fado wasn't the best goat handler around. He sighed. "Alright, Fado. Let me just go get Epona, I'll be there soon."

The other herder nodded and turned back to the ranch.

Link and Rusl resumed walking, this time towards Link's house, where Epona was kept to rest. "Somehow I knew I wasn't going to get much down time today," Link joked. Rusl didn't answer. He was looking at the wooded area around Link's house. "Rusl?"

"The animals are getting restless. I wonder what's making them so…"

"…I don't know. I'd better get going before Fado lets the goats escape, again. Take care, Rusl."

* * *

**Hey! Yes it's a new story! I was playing Twilight Princess and this just popped into my mind and i thought i'd write it down. hope you enjoyed it! please review...and yes i know it's short.**

**Also, i know i've posted the second chapter as well, and it too is short but most of you know my circumstance...bear with me**

**yours truly Star Delta! Remeber to REVIEW!**


	2. Ordon Village: TranquilityTwilight2

Chapter Two Ordon Village; Tranquility Before the Twilight Part Two

A knock sounded on is door. Groggily he got up from his bed, and walked over to open the door. Standing cheerfully at his door was none other than Kagome. Without saying anything, he shuffled to one side to allow her inside before closing the door.

"Good day, Link!" her tail was wagging slightly, and her droopy ears were perked as high as they would go. The look in her blue and brown mismatched eyes was excited.

"…'ello Kagome. What brings you here?" He had only spoken to her a few time since she had woken up a few weeks ago, so he hadn't expected to see her at his doorstep.

Kagome walked over to his table and set a cloth wrapped bundle on it. As she unwrapped it she began to explain. "Well Rusl came back last night from Castle Town, and he brought a really yummy treat. Uli says he usually brings something back. Uli and I made some this morning and she suggested I bring some to you. But when I went to the ranch, Fado said you hadn't come yet so I waited for a couple hours, and decided to come here."

She spoke so fast, he hardly caught what she said. "Oh…"

"Uli said they taste better when they are warm, may I use your fire pit?"

Link grabbed a shirt from his bed side and nodded. "Go ahead…" he stifled a yawn.

Kagome lit a fire and set up a small tripod to warm the treats. "You seem very tired, were you up late last night?"

He grunted. "The goats were being stubborn. One of them got away and I had to go after him into the woods. It took me a couple hours to find him, because I had to lock up the rest of the herd first." Kagome nodded and reached her hand through the flames to pick up a utensil she had dropped. Link sprang forward and snatched her arm back. "Kagome! Don't stick your hand in the fire! You could seriously hurt yourself." He admonished.

"No I won't. See? Look…" she waved her hand in front of his face, it was free of any burns.

Link sighed in relief. "Still…Just-don't do that anymore alright? It makes people worry." He stood and walked back to the table, oblivious to the blush that covered Kagome's cheeks.

"A-alright…" she grabbed the warmed treats from the tripod, this time with a thick cloth to 'protect' herself. "Uli called them 'Sticky Cakes'. I made this batch…" she grabbed her tail nervously and her ears twitched in anticipation as she watched him try the cake. "H-how is it?"

Link was silent as he chewed it. "It's very good, Kagome." He said after he swallowed.

Her ears perked and her tail swung happily. "Really?" and in a whirlwind of energy, she left the house with a 'Wait until I tell Uli!'

* * *

Kagome ran back to where Uli was standing by the stream. "Uli, he liked them! Link said it was very good!"

"Oh that's wonderful, Kagome." Uli said distracted. "Kagome have you seen the cradle? It's gone missing."

Kagome hadn't but she spent the next couple of hours looking for it. Where could it have gotten to in this small village. As she was returning, she heard Uli and Rusl talking in quiet voices. "…Quite taken with him. Maybe…"

"Uli," Rusl said. "She's just like the children right now, children get attached to things very easily. Especially Link, he treats them nicely and teaches them cool things hence the attachment. Things can change if she gets her memories back."

"Rusl, I don't think she will get her memories back, it's been weeks…"

"I was thinking of sending her to Castle Town when Link goes tomorrow to deliver the sword to the King. There is a doctor there that may be able to cure her amnesia."

Kagome walked away, not wanting to hear anymore, only to run into Colin.

"Kagome! Something's happened!" The boy panted, as he had run a long distance.

Kagome grabbed the boy's hand to calm him down and brought him to Rusl. She listened to Colin as he told them what had happened. "Link was showing them some attacks with the wooden sword when a monkey appeared. Talo, Malo and Beth ran after it, and Link told me to tell someone before he ran off after them."

Rusl congratulated the boy for telling him, and then turned to Kagome. "Come with me Kagome? I'm sure you'd be able to find them with those sharp senses of yours."

Kagome nodded and fell in step with him as he took off into the forest. It wasn't long before they found Beth and Malo. "We don't know where Talo and Link went! We didn't even want to—!"

"I don't want to hear any excuses, go back to the village right now. I'll be talking to your parents later." Rusl cut them off. "Come on Kagome, it's getting dark."

They crossed a large bridge into a more wooded area. Kagome could smell Link and the boy, but the scents were so faint she had trouble locating them. They ended up in a clearing that was occupied by a small fellow with large hair.

"Hello folks!" He greeted. "I'm Coro, I sell lanterns and oil here. Is there anything you need?"

Rusl stepped forward. "Coro, have you seen any boys run through here? One is around seventeen, and the other would have been eleven."

Coro thought for a moment. "Now that I think about it, there was a young man that came around here looking for a lantern. He was going into Faron Woods. I warned him not to go, there have been some monsters roaming around lately, but he went anyways. But hey listen, I'm closing up soon because it's getting dark, are you sure you don't need to buy anything?"

Rusl was already walking away. So Kagome thanked the man and ran after him. As they were leaving the clearing Link's scent hit her nose. "Rusl, I smell Link!"

They quickened their pace and arriving at the junction at the same time was Talo and Link.

"There you are," Rusl said. "We've been looking all over for you."

* * *

The next morning Kagome was officially told that she would be accompanying Link on his journey, though from the looks of it, they wouldn't be going anywhere. Ilia, the mayor's daughter, had taken Epona away, claiming Link wasn't taking care of her and as such would not be riding her. Though, Kagome had a suspicion that the girl just didn't want Link to be travelling together with her. Kagome hadn't really talked or even seen much of the other girl, as she was always locked up in her house. However, the times they had encountered each other, she felt a large amount of animosity coming from the girl focused at her.

She and Link stood by Sera's store. Link sighed. "Of all days, she has to take my horse today…" he looked at Kagome. "Stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes, then we'll set out."

Kagome nodded. "Alright."

A moment later Talo, Malo and Beth came running down the path that led to Link's house, and the entrance of Faron Woods. "Look Kagome! Link gave us his wooden sword. Isn't it awesome? I'm going to practice every day, and one day challenge Link to a duel. I'll become the best swordsman in the whole village." Talo exclaimed.

"That's wonderful, Talo. I'm sure you'll…" she drifted off midsentence and the ground started to rumble and a foul stench blew her way.

Three large beasts bearing two green riders each came trampling down the path towards them. Beth screamed, and Kagome reflexively shoved the three children behind her and threw her arms straight out in front of her, palms facing out. A shimmering bubble surrounded them, it deflected the arrows that were almost immediately shot at them. The children screamed again. The onslaught continued, and with each strike the bubble grew weaker and weaker.

Finally it burst, and Kagome—once again acting reflexively—crouched low and bared her fangs. Her ears were pressed against her skull, her tail whipped around dangerously, and her hands were curled like claws. Some of the riders dismounted, and the others latched an arrow in their bows. The grounded green monsters all came at Kagome together. She swiped at them, attempting to defend herself and the children. She knocked back the three attacking her from the ground and shielded the children from the arrows that would have pierced them.

She cried out as three arrows dug into her back. "Kagome!" the kids cried in warning.

"Run! Now!" She shoved them away from her, and watched as they stumbled backwards witnessing the blade pierce through her torso. Her eyes widened in pain, and her mouth opened in a silent scream. She dropped to her knees as the blade was pulled from her body. The children were snatched as they stood stunned at the viciousness of the creatures. In the distance Kagome could see the adults looking on in horror as their children were taken from them.

Something went off in her mind as she saw the tortured looks from the parents. She forced herself to her feet and roared out her frustrations. She would not allow the children to be taken from their parents. She felt an enormous amount of strength appear in her body, allowing her to move her body without feeling the pain of her injuries. She ran after the monsters, and found them and herself with more of the same beasts. They had Colin and Ilia! Where was Link?

She began to attack the monsters that held the children, when an enormous beast and rider appeared. It charged at her, knocking her down and stunning her with the pike it held. It jumped off of its mount and began to tie her arms and legs securely while she was disoriented. As it picked her up and remounted, Kagome saw Link struggling to get up. "Link!" she shouted, hoping to get his attention. "Link!"

Link stood, ignoring the pounding of his head. Nearby a horn was sounded. He looked to his left and saw a massive Bullbo and Bulblin, the one blowing the horn. Draped across the saddle was an unconscious Kagome, pierced with arrows. The Bullbo, his rider and their unconscious captive ride away. Link ran after them, following them over the bridge. When he arrived at the other side of the bridge, his path was blocked by an imposing black wall. "What?" he wondered out loud. Suddenly a giant black hand shoots out from the other side of the wall and wrapped itself around his neck. Link screamed as it pulled him through…

* * *

**Ohhhh what going to hapen next? will i follow the game line or will i take it to a completely different level? you will never know...although it is a fifty fifty chance...**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEWING!**

**Star Delta**


End file.
